1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a portable sound source playing apparatus for testing hearing ability and a method of testing the hearing ability using the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the number of people who suffer from hearing loss has been increasing due to an increased use of personal audio apparatuses, an increase in the numbers of elderly people, and an increasing number of noisy environments. A hearing test is typically performed by subjecting a user to a sound, e.g., a pure tone wherein a frequency and amplitude thereof may vary and observing the reaction of the user to the tone.